warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Caveclaw (W) OMG I love her charart! Nice. Add nose pink. And maybe next time don't make the stripes so thick. 21:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Yeah, I need to work on my tabbies a little :) Fixed size >.> ok I didn't have a time stamp so I am making another siggi thing :) Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 00:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Brookwater (W) This was for last month's character prompt. Dull down them highlights a tad. :P 21:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded ':D Fixed da size AGAIN Geez Little get your mind straight Little, your time stamp has disappeared. I can't tell when you reuploaded it. Please fix it, it will make things easier XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) How? You need to sign with four ~'s. That should automatically show the timestamp. If not...then I have no idea what you did to it. XD 17:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ok but most users say to use a template which once worked :( Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I use ~~~~~. Try it with your siggy page, it shows a timestamp. 11:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Glow! :D (Will fix) Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw (A) Not too fond of him. 21:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, is there shading, or is my blind eye playing tricks on me XD? Umm, if those are spots, define them a bit more A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose color a bit. I like this. 23:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) They are mottles, not spots. There is shading. I'll get to the nose, okey? =3 18:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. ' 14:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Splashtail (W) A character in my upcoming story. Don't really like this charart... GIMP hates me. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 04:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Define the shading. 13:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) And maybe darken nose pink an ity bit. Or just leave it how it is :S Okay! :D Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 20:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. Or, whatever that's supposed to be around the edge of the image. XD 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll get right on it. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 07:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lightsong (D) She is more than she seems... I fixed the size of the image for you. Try and keep it around 200-210 pixels. =D 18:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok :S Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 17:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Define shaing a bit. 12:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Aquastar (L) I know it sucks, but the blue-gray color actually came from a blue-gray kitteh! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you blur the face patch? Looks nice. 19:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) It's been nearly ten days.... Still working on it? 12:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I lost the file... Only to figure out it was there the entire time! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC)FML Sunstream (W) I love her <3 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings. 20:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Change the nose color from pink to a darker color then the fur around it. Since it's black/dark gray, the color needs to be a black/darker gray. 21:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) That was my comment for Brindlewing up there o.o I'll remove it. My comment for Sunstream is blur the shading and smudge and blur all the markings XD. This looks so pretty! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 23:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged a little and blurred as much as I could... I didn't wanna smudge to much because then it would make an ugly brown... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 03:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 12:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nightfern (L) I owed Nighteh big time, so she asked me to make her Nightfern. 16:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) She looks... powerfully awesome. XD Blur the shading. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 22:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Frostfur (KP) Can you say epic FAILURE? 16:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It's not a failure! There is a square on her paw. Squares make me go insane if I spot one on one of my chararts. I baked you a pie! Oh boy! What flavour? Pie flavour!! Nyaah! 19:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sky, Imma fix your sig. You screwed up the tags. And blur all shading som'more. 19:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) M'kay 23:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 00:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So... shineh... must... have! @_@Darken the highlights. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) There were no highlights added... 22:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh geez. Then, whatever the white stuff is. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 07:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten and blur shading. 12:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Valorsong (D) - CBA I know he doesn't look like his other images, but that's because all of 'em are getting a new look. 23:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I like Valor better this way :P Do you mind changing the nose or pads to the same color? 00:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the pads are intentionally like that. It's SnowClan's territory that makes the pads all dark and icky. xD 00:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 15:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Flamecloud (MC) Comments? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Sweet! Lighten the paw pink and the nose pink. Fix your siggie, it doesn't link to anything. I baked you a pie! Oh boy! What flavour? Pie flavour!! Nyaah! 17:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Bloodclaw (D) Oh look, he's back. Meh. Comments? 00:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the highlights. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Extend the stripes on his shoulder down more of his are and lengthen the stripes on his face. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this, Twi? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to say this here. My computer was stupid and erased a whole lot of files. D8 23:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm (W) Blizzardstorm from Identity Crisis, I think it is fail... BlizzardXSun forever! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No thumbing. =P I like it. Blur where the white meets the brown a tad more? 01:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Done! Blurred more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If he's got a white underbelly, extend the white all the way to the back legs. 02:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Smudge it more too... maybe outwards? I dunno- experiment. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think it looks cool :) [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Duststar (L) Comments? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Re-sized. Also, is this supposed to be a tabby? If so, define the "stripes". 02:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) A mottled tabby. So I darken the stripes? ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Yeah, if you don't mind. Otherwise, this looks pretty damn neat. 04:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I love this! There's a dark patchy bit on the back left haunch that doesn't quite fit, though. :( Maybe make it into a stripe or something? Unless it's meant to be that way. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, being a mottled tabby, add a few spots to show this. 17:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded It kinda does look neat, and I put the spots, if you're just wondering. The spots are covered with stripes Could you link your siggi? If you need help just ask me! I think the white is a little too bright. IDK you were asked to make it brighter so I'll let the heads decide :) Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 22:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, *Writes HELP in all caps.* ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? ok I'll post something on your talk page :D Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Snow Clouds (Ancient) This is an old one! Why did I forget to upload this ages ago!? 17:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Tone down the highlights (if you used them). ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) R'uploaded. 10:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (Q+K) Catching up on old friends now, are we? 17:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the gold kit's patch. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow, I will decline it. 03:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever, R'uploaded. Silver, you do not sound at all threatening XDD 10:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't going for threatning exactly, maybe a little firm :P 17:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever XD You no scare me! :P 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wildsmoke (W) Oh, how I love you! <333 17:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Most grey cats have grey noses... So you could make it grey if you want... Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow, it will be declined. 03:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think she's fine with her pink nose :D 09:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Leopard survives again... XD Actually, I think the nose looks fine with this too. This has grey-brown patches, so it kind of fits, y'know? What do you think, Silver? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Badgerkit (k) Remind me to never do scarred cats again! :) If someone declines this I will shoot them. I HAVE WORKED SO HARD :D oh and yes I did base this on twi's Shadowkit Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) This is over the 20 charart limit. XD Oh wait... PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!!!! D: Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Shoot us then, Little, it's over the limit. 08:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) my bad -.- I don't have amo anyway so I guess you must decline it :'( I WILL RE-POST THIS! Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) well It was over the limit when I posted it... So you still decline right?but I'll re-post as soon as you decline Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow! This adorable! But it pains me to see a young kit with so many scars; scars you would see on a senior warrior :( 01:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) So it won't be declined? :) Yesh Badgerkit got attacked by a badger when he was young. It killed his mother and his brother. He was barely alive after the warriors drove that stupid badger away DX Well, I guess there's no point in declining it if it's going to go right back up anyway. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 05:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose so it's darker than the surrounding fur. I think that's how grey noses work at least. 09:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My computer will not let me upload :/ Re-uploaded :D 'Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 23:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Twilightheart (W)- CBA Lookie, it's Twilightheart. <3 She gained the torn ear as an apprentice, but...yeah. Comments? 06:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! 00:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I like it, Twi! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I love this! :DMillie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 23:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Nothing other particulary to add, other than CBA? 09:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to add the tag when you CBA :) - *pokes Discussion*. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC)